


things you said

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, prompts, wow two fics in a week khayr's on a roll for the moment lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said after you kissed me | things you said with no space between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said

**Author's Note:**

> from a list of "things you said when" prompts that went around tumblr. 8 ) feel free to ask if you'd like a link!

In the dim light of his office Ozpin thinks this might be just his imagination. It's not, he knows, but the soft press of Glynda’s lips against the corner of his mouth could almost be something out of his dreams. A low, quiet chuckle ghosts from his throat and Ozpin’s arms only curl more securely around her. It’s far too late in the evening to suggest any sort of professionalism... not when he's hardly seen her- save for early mornings at home- for the better part of a week.  
  
“Usually it's my job to distract you from _your_ work, not the other way around,” he mumbles, leaning into her anyway when she kisses his cheek, “Although I'm certainly not complaining.”   
  
“A week of spring recess is just starting, I have no more midterms left to grade and for the moment nothing else otherwise requires my attention.” Even as she speaks she's sliding her fingers over the lapel of his jacket, her eyes wandering everywhere but to his own. “Let me have this.”   
  
He hums in agreement.   
  
“I wouldn't dare to dream of stopping you.” His fingers move slowly to her chin, tilting her head so he can catch her for a real kiss this time around. For a moment the overdue budget reports, four missed calls from Ironwood and even the meeting he has with the Council in the morning simply melt away. It’s nothing but him and her and barely any space between them.   
  
“Good,” she murmurs, pressing her forehead against his, “Because I'm sure by tomorrow morning my vacation will _already_ be over and I'd like to spend more than five minutes with you this time around.”   
  
He squeezes her just a little tighter and tucks his face into the crook of her neck, lazily kissing the curve of her shoulder. She certainly isn’t wrong; even just an evening left alone is a rare gift these days. Between their regular duties running the school and everything else they work on tirelessly behind the curtain there’s far too much to be done and not nearly enough time to do it. The years have been long and the sacrifices he’s made- _they’ve_ made- line his memory like coffins in a crypt.   
  
They can spare ten minutes of peace right now.   
  
“I know, dear.” Ozpin’s voice is muffled, but he doesn't look up. “You can have all the time you need.”


End file.
